The installation of commercial and residential plumbing generally is based upon a larger diameter, main drain line into which all the smaller diameter, secondary drain lines feed. The main line, from inlet to outlet is sloped accordingly, and is constructed in stages, adding each of the secondary lines to it along the way. Unlike water supply lines, drain line geometry is critical. The slope, linearity and secondary line connections are crucial to maintaining proper flow rates so as to allow the removal of solids and fluids without clogging. Since plumbing connectors or “tees” come in standard angles, the specific location of the tie in points for these tees along the main drain line is the critical element for alignment of the overall plumbing system. Plumbers generally utilize multiple, time consuming measurements and field fitting techniques to accomplish this proper alignment.
With the recent availability of cheap laser technology, there has become available a plethora of laser measuring or position indicating construction aids. Most of these are designed to be attractive to the “jack of all trades” handymen as general measuring aids capable of horizontal and vertical plane use for roof pitch layout, stair riser layout, piping layout, wall and floor layout. The initial positioning of such general purpose devices must be applicable to a variety of locations, most of which are planar surfaces. The present invention is directed to use for horizontal plane measurement and indication with piping only, and has a size adjustable concave base that ensures both a stable base on the round pipe and immediate longitudinal alignment with the piping run. This allows a quick setup for the determination of distances, locations and horizontal, planar angles relative to the device's position.
Such operational advantages as provided by the apparatus for the proper alignment of pipe and tubing, as the present invention provides, overcome the pitfalls of the prior art and is a cheap, simple solution that allows a considerable savings in the field assembly and construction of plumbing components in commercial and residential plumbing.